


Kocham

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [62]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziall. Chłopcy się przyjaźnią, a od pewnego czasu to coś więcej niż przyjaźń, ale jeszcze nic poważnego. Są na plaży, Niall bawi się na płyciźnie, a Zayn na niego patrzy. Proszę o opis przeżyć wewnętrznych, podczas którego Zee uświadamia sobie, że się zakochał i potem mówi to blondynowi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kocham

            Znamy się całe życie. Nie pamiętam, by kiedykolwiek imię „Niall” występowało bez mojego imienia. Zawsze razem, zawsze połączeni spójnikiem „i”, partnerzy w zbrodni, nierozłączni przyjaciele, mający za sobą wiele wspólnych pierwszych razów.

            Pierwszy dzień w szkole, pierwsze F, pierwsza bójka, pierwsze zauroczenie. Później pierwszy wyjazd na samodzielne wakacje, pierwsze wypite piwo, pierwszy wypalony papieros. A, nie tak dawno, pierwszy pocałunek.

            Uśmiecham się lekko na to wspomnienie. Niepewny dotyk, ostrożne muskanie warg, poznawanie na nowo swoich ciał drżącymi rękoma. A potem stłumiony chichot i  kolejny pocałunek, i kolejny, i kolejny. Krótkie cmoknięcia, pełne śmiechu i radości, nienasycone i pozostawiające ochotę na więcej.

            Niall śmieje się, a ja uśmiecham się jeszcze szerzej. Moje serce bije szybciej na ten dźwięk i uświadamiam sobie, że _kocham_ jego śmiech. Jest jasny i pogodny, niczym słońce w bezchmurny dzień. Jego śmiech jest ciepły, tak jak dzisiejszy dzień.

            Stoi w wodzie po kolana, chlapie naokoło i śmieje się, od czasu do czasu patrząc na mnie, a wtedy oddech więźnie mi w płucach, przytrzymywany tam chabrowymi oczyma, które _kocham_. Są nieco ciemniejsze niż morze, łagodne i spokojne, pełne ciepła i radości. Słyszałem kiedyś, że najwięcej ludzi ma niebieski kolor oczu, ale jestem pewien, że nikt nie ma takich tęczówek, jak Niall. One są niepowtarzalne.

            Jego mięśnie napinają się, gdy podnosi rękę, by przesunąć wilgotną dłonią przez włosy, mocząc je. Rozjaśnione końcówki robią się ciemniejsze i teraz na powrót wydaje się być szatynem. Dla mnie nie ma znaczenia kolor jego włosów – uwielbiałem go nawet wtedy, gdy ten jeden raz zafarbował je na różowo. Niall po prostu zawsze wygląda świetnie, zawsze wygląda dobrze, a mi bez różnicy, czy jest blondynem czy szatynem – i tak go _kocham_.

            Mrugam zaskoczony, kiedy dochodzą do mnie słowa, które pomyślałem.

            Kocham go.

            _Kocham_.

            Kocham Nialla Horana, mojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Chcę go trzymać za rękę i całować w usta, nieprzerwanie patrzeć prosto w oczy, śmiać się i płakać wspólnie. Chcę być dla niego oparciem i podporą, poduszką do wypłakania i powodem uśmiechu.

            Chcę mieć z nim dom – taki niski, pomalowany żółtą farbą, z białym płotem. I dwójkę dzieci, chłopca i dziewczynkę. I chcę mieć psa, którego nazwiemy Marley. I chcę się z nim kłócić o to, czyja kolej na wyrzucenie śmieci czy pozmywanie naczyń. Chcę się kłócić o niezapłacone rachunki i jeść kolację przy świecach. I godzić się przed pójściem do łóżka.

            Chcę się z nim zestarzeć.

  - Zayn?

            Jego głos przedziera się przez plątaninę myśli i uczuć, które zalewają mnie do tego stopnia, że patrzę na niego nieprzytomnym wzrokiem i bezmyślnie otwieram usta.

  - Kocham cię, Niall.

            Jego niebieskie oczy są duże – większe niż zazwyczaj – i patrzy na mnie w milczeniu. Jest tak samo zaskoczony jak ja. Mruga kilka razy, a potem marszczy brwi, a potem się uśmiecha – czule.

  - Tak? – pyta.

            Nie jestem w stanie nic odpowiedzieć, więc jedynie kiwam głową, mając nadzieję, że serce nie wyskoczy mi z klatki piersiowej, gdy Niall nachyla się nade mną i muska moje usta w delikatnym pocałunku.

  - To dobrze – mówi cicho. – Nie chciałem być pierwszym, który to powie.


End file.
